


A Matter of Trust

by Mireille



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: another old requested ficlet: AtS S4, Wesley, Faith, trust.





	A Matter of Trust

She was the last person he'd ever think he could trust with anything--not after Sunnydale, and certainly not after she'd tortured him. In the end, though, there simply wasn't anyone else--no one who both had a chance of containing Angelus and who Wesley could be reasonably certain--there was no more than a reasonable certainty of anything, he'd learned--wouldn't kill the vampire at her earliest opportunity. 

And so Wesley found himself in the uncomfortable position of trusting Faith. 

The truly uncomfortable thing about it was how very easy it was, easier than trusting Gunn or Cordelia or even Fred, these days, and infinitely easier than trusting Angel was ever going to be again. He and Faith didn't have to pretend to like one another, didn't have to pretend they had one another's best interests at heart. 

They had one goal, and one alone, and they'd sacrifice one another, or anyone else, to achieve it, should that become necessary. 

He wondered, just for a moment, whether that was a sign that Faith's rehabilitation was starting to work, or whether it meant that he had fallen farther into the darkness than he'd wanted to recognize.


End file.
